<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cozy by Phi_JiJi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314924">Cozy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi'>Phi_JiJi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONF PWP Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hyo appears for a sec, M/M, Making Out, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Some overstimulation, Teasing, a bit biting, blowjob, failing to keep quiet, implied exhibitionism, overheard by others, slight humiliation, some nipple play, tagging is a mess, thigh hickeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As winter arrived, it was getting cold, giving Seungjun a perfect excuse to slip into Minkyun's room early in the morning and asking for cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Seungjun | J-Us/Park Minkyun | MK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONF PWP Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winter WONFerland 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cozy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still early in the morning when Minkyun heard the door to his room creak. He knew it must be one of the members, the manager had gone home over the winter days to spend the time with his family, leaving the six chaotic boys alone in their dorm.</p>
<p>“Minkyun? Are you awake?” the voice was barely more than a whisper but Minkyun still heard it effortlessly. He only gave back a small hum in return before he heard the door closing and steps coming towards his bed.<br/>“What time is it?” Minkyun dared to ask, his head still buried in his pillow.<br/>“9am.”<br/>“Why are you even awake at this time?”<br/>“It’s cold,” the older’s voice was whiny as he kneeled down next to Minkyun’s bed, tugging at his blanket.<br/>Minkyun let out a sigh, lifting his blanket a bit to let the older crawl under it as well. Seungjun’s limbs were cold, even through the clothes they were wearing.</p>
<p>“How long have you been awake?”<br/>“Maybe ten minutes? I went to the kitchen to get something to drink but it got so cold so quickly,” the older explained, hiding his hands under Minkyun’s shirt to warm them up.<br/>“You’re cold,” Minkyun complained at that, turning to his side to look at the older, being greeted by a cheeky grin.<br/>“And you’re hot. Fits perfectly, doesn’t it?”<br/>“That was very cringey…”</p>
<p>Seungjun only giggled before cuddling closer to the younger’s warm body, burying his face in Minkyun’s chest. “The others are still asleep,” he whispered.<br/>“Well, yeah. It’s still early and we’re free for a few days,” Minkyun argued with a frown, wrapping his arms around Seungjun’s slightly smaller body.</p>
<p>“We barely had any time alone recently…” the older continued to mutter, drawing invisible patterns on Minkyun’s back.<br/>“None of us had,” the younger muttered, muffled by the pillow he turned his head back into.<br/>“Kyunnie,” Seungjun whined, poking the other’s ribs as he didn’t get what he meant. Or least thought the other was too dense.<br/>“Seungjun, it’s so early… and I’m tired,” Minkyun told him.<br/>“Morning exercise?” Seungjun argued with a giggle, taking one hand out of Minkyun’s shirt and instead ran it through the younger’s brown locks.<br/>“Let’s sleep a bit more, okay?”<br/>"Yeah, sure," the older whispered, his hand wandering from Minkyun's hair to his cheek. He shimmied up a bit so he could look at Minkyun better, smiling at the sleepy boy. "Come on then, sleep." <br/>"You should sleep too, though." <br/>"I'm not tired, let me just watch you." <br/>"That's fairly creepy."<br/>"But you always look so cute." <br/>"Doesn't make it any less creepy…"</p>
<p>Seungjun rolled his eyes at Minkyun talking back, moving his hand from the younger's cheek to his lips, holding one finger on it. <br/>"Stop talking and go sleep, big boy," he told him. "I'll be waiting." <br/>Minkyun let out a small sigh before removing Seungjun’s hand from his face. “Why did you even come here then if you’re telling me to go to sleep?” he wanted to know.<br/>“For good cuddles?”<br/>“You have two roommates, what’s wrong with their cuddles?”<br/>“Your cuddles are the best.” Seungjun was wearing a small pout as he looked at Minkyun with big puppy eyes.<br/>“But you don’t have to come to my room at ass o’clock for cuddles.”<br/>“You told me I could come to you whenever I wanted, though.”</p>
<p>With a small laugh, Minkyun turned onto his back, pulling the older slightly with him as he still had his arms around the smaller body.<br/>“You’re unbelievable,” he told the older who only shrugged as he climbed on top of the younger, placing his head on Minkyun’s shoulder. <br/>Tilting his head, Minkyun buried his nose in Seungjun's fluffy hair, smelling the fruity shampoo the older always used. </p>
<p>Seungjun let his fingers run along Minkyun's features again, continuing to draw little patterns. <br/>It tickled a bit but it was also relaxing at the same time so Minkyun just let the older do what he wanted, his own arms wrapped around Seungjun's waist to make sure he wouldn't fall down. <br/>Minkyun could feel Seungjun’s breath against his neck, hot even against his warm skin, before he felt a pair of lips being attached to exactly that spot.<br/>“You can’t leave any marks,” Minkyun reminded the older when he felt Seungjun’s teeth grazing over his skin.<br/>“We don’t have any promotions anyway,” Seungjun tried to argue even though he knew exactly what the younger meant. “And it's winter so you can wear a scarf or turtlenecks.”</p>
<p>Seungjun sat up a bit, moving from Minkyun’s neck to his face. “Or make me stop.”<br/>The grin of his was challenging and both of them knew that Minkyun was up for such a challenge.<br/>Returning the grin, Minkyun used one of his hands to cup Seungjun’s face, pulling him close easily before connecting their lips.<br/>It was as needy as it was calm, Minkyun still not being fully awake to match Seungjun’s level of energy. But even then, it wasn’t hard for him to turn their positions, making Seungjun’s head fall into the soft pillows.<br/>“Finally waking up properly, are you?” the older joked as he pulled Minkyun down by his shoulders. <br/>“You’re distracting me from sleep,” Minkyun mumbled in reply, kissing the older once again, this time a bit more eager.<br/>Seungjun only grinned when he returned the kiss, pressing their bodies flush together. <br/>Automatically, Seungjun lifted his hips slightly, grinding against Minkyun’s firm thigh, seeking for some friction. A small mewl left his mouth when Minkyun pressed his leg down a bit, adding to the pressure. <br/>“Eager are we? And this early too,” Minkyun giggled when Seungjun continued to grind up against his legs.<br/>“You started,” the older complained, whining when Minkyun removed his leg from Seungjun’s growing bulge. <br/>“I didn’t. You started grinding on me,” Minkyun commented with an arched eyebrow, looking down on the slim figure beneath him. “And you’re hard already, just from a bit of kissing and grinding.”<br/>“Shuddup and come here again, it's getting cold,” Seungjun muttered, grabbing Minkyun by his shirt to get him in his previous position.<br/>“Why are you so needy all of a sudden? I thought you came here for cuddles.”<br/>“Well, I did…”<br/>“But?”<br/>“But you made me horny.”<br/>“I noticed,” Minkyun grinned, pressing his leg back down onto Seungjun’s dick.</p>
<p>“But since you came for cuddles, we should continue that, no? I don’t want you to be cold,” Minkyun smiled, seeing Seungjun’s expression grow disbelieving. <br/>“Are you kidding me?” he asked, his eyes begging for Minkyun to tell him that it was just a joke.<br/>“You wanted cuddles and you were cold. So I should give you what you want,” the younger shrugged.<br/>“But that’s not what I want anymore…” Seungjun pouted. “If you want to keep me warm, fuck me”<br/>“That’s fairly bold of you.”<br/>“Well, I have to tell you. Otherwise you would just go to sleep again.”</p>
<p>With a swift motion, Minkyun settled properly between Seungjun’s legs, pulling down the older’s pants, throwing them onto the ground one he got Seungjun’s legs out of them. There was already a stain of precum on his boxers, making Minkyun grin.<br/>Of course, Seungjun noticed the younger staring at him, causing him to kick the other lightly. “Stop staring and do something,” he told him, only to be met with a shit-eating grin from the other. <br/>“You seemed to be doing quite good by yourself though,” he explained with a cocky expression.<br/>“Kyun…” the older whined, “please, just do something already.”<br/>"Only because you asked so nicely," the younger smiled, cupping Seungjun's dick through the wet fabric, getting a choked off moan out of the older. <br/>“I barely did anything and you’re already so sensitive,” Minkyun grinned, his other hand wandering under Seungjun’s t-shirt, pushing it up over his chest, exposing his nipples. “You’re hard here too, how cute,” the younger teased, taking one of the buds between his fingers, twisting it slightly.<br/>“No… don’t do that,” Seungjun whined, arching his back. <br/>“Why not? You asked me to fuck you, this is simply part of the process.”<br/>“It’s embarrassing…”<br/>“You like it though, look at how your body reacts to such simple touches,” Minkyun teased him, pulling down Seungjun’s boxers too, revealing his leaking dick. “So cute,” he grinned as he leaned down, dragging his tongue along the length before engulfing the tip in the heat of his mouth.<br/>Seungjun couldn’t help bucking his hips up, the rest of his dick quickly vanishing in Minkyun’s mouth. It wasn’t really a challenge for Minkyun to take all of Seungjun, letting the throbbing dick graze against the back of his throat before he pushed the older down by the hips again.<br/>With a pop, Minkyun lifted his head again, smiling at Seungjun cheekily. “Say, did you play with yourself before coming here?” he asked, almost innocently, circling his pointer finger over Seungjun’s slit. “You usually aren’t this sensitive.”<br/>“Shut up,” Seungjun muttered, one of his hands covering his mouth while the other was threaded in Minkyun’s hair.<br/>“But that’s what makes it fun,” he gave back, placing kisses down the shaft, fondling with Seungjun’s balls, tickling the older ever so slightly. <br/>“Stop that,” the older whined, even though it wasn’t very convincing as a moan left his mouth within the same breath.<br/>Grinning, the younger ran his middle finger over Seungjun’s rim, feeling the muscle tense up under the touch. “Look at you, there is no way you didn’t do anything before,” he grinned, watching the other’s dick twitch with every touch and every word. <br/>Seungjun only whined lowly in response, making Minkyun’s grin grow even wider. “Where’s all your confidence from before? Weren’t you the one who started biting my neck and humping me? Didn’t you ask me to fuck you?” he asked, watching as Seungjun’s face flushed in a deep red.<br/>“Just do it then,” the older gave back, trying to have a stable voice while doing so.<br/>Of course, Minkyun wouldn’t wait for the other to ask a second time, slipping his finger in fairly easily. It was almost still slippery, proving Minkyun’s point only further.</p>
<p>While fucking Seungjun with his finger, he wrapped his other hand around the base of the older’s dick. Still smiling, he attached his lips to Seungjun’s inner thigh.<br/>Seungjun didn’t even protest, glad to finally have the other’s hand on him even though he had to try his best to muffle his moans since it was still early in the morning and the other’s were still somewhere in the dorm.<br/>Minkyun easily bruised the soft skin, dragging his teeth across it, licking over a spot only to bite down on it soon after, making Seungjun jump ever so slightly every time. Fairly quick, Minkyun noticed that Seungjun was shaking slightly and his breath started hitching, signalling that the older was already on edge.<br/>"Are you close already?" Minkyun teased even though he already knew the answer. <br/>"Shut it," Seungjun bit back, bucking his hips up into Minkyun's fist as he still hadn't moved it at all. Sure enough, the older wouldn't back down and beg for what he wanted, first, he would try to get it by himself. But Minkyun already knew how he could effectively work against it if he wanted and he also knew how to make Seungjun beg. <br/>"How about I let you cum then? Because you were so obedient," the younger offered, pushing a second finger in, which still went well without any additional lube. After scissoring the older open a bit, it was easy to reach his prostate, seeing Seungjun unravel under his hands even more. <br/>"No…" the older whined, trying his best to keep his hips still but also flinching up every time Minkyun would drag the pads of his fingers over his prostate. <br/>"Why not? Isn't that what you want?" Minkyun asked with a raised eyebrow. <br/>"I dun wanna cum yet," Seungjun managed to choke out, arching his back once again when Minkyun put more pressure on his fingers. "I- ah… I want you to fuck me properly." <br/>"There no need to rush, Seungjunnie. We don't have to stop after only one time, do we?" <br/>Minkyun was a tease, that was a well-known fact within the group. But Seungjun didn’t expect it to be like this even this early in the morning.<br/>“Then at least stop teasing me,” Seungjun groaned, trying to somehow collect himself when Minkyun once again pressed onto the bundle of nerves. But against his will, his body’s natural reaction was to close his legs, squeezing Minkyun’s face between his thighs.<br/>The younger chuckled, easily opening Seungjun’s legs with his free hand again as he smiled up to him. “You’re so sensitive, it's amusing,” he purred.<br/>Instead of replying this time though, Seungjun stretched out his arms to get a hold of Minkyun’s brown hair, pulling him towards him. “Fuck off,” he muttered before crashing his lips against Minkyun’s, licking into the slightly open mouth.<br/>He knew the younger must be at least as riled up as he was himself, so he lifted his hips, quickly finding friction by meeting Minkyun’s lower body, dragging his own dick over the outline of the younger’s hard-on.<br/>Even though he only tried to animate Minkyun with that, he forgot about the fingers of the younger that were still up his butt, causing him to fuck himself down on them when he lowered his hip again.<br/>“Lube and Condom?” Minkyun asked once they parted again.<br/>“This is your room you idiot,” Seungjun remarked even though he was relieved that they were finally getting somewhere.<br/>Minkyun just smiled at him, sitting up, "You're right, stupid question." <br/>The younger got up from the bed, looking down on Seungjun with a proud, almost cocky grin. There was already a pool of precum on Seungjun’s stomach as his cock achingly twitched.<br/>“Get going,” Seungjun growled, only getting a laugh from the other in response as he went over to the nightstand.<br/>Even though it were maybe a few seconds, Seungjun felt how he was getting impatient already, missing the teasing, yet warm hands on his skin. His dick felt lonely so he couldn’t help but wrap his own hand around it, pumping it lazily. <br/>“Are you so needy that you can’t even keep your hands off yourself for half a minute?”<br/>“It’s because you’re taking so long,” Seungjun replies, biting his lips to lessen the sounds.<br/>“Cute," the younger remarked as he settled between Seungjun's legs again, pushing down his own pants to free himself from the pressure. <br/>“I swear to god, if you call me cute one mire ti-” he couldn’t even end the sentence before Minkyun silenced him by locking their lips.<br/>“You are cute and you can’t convince me otherwise,” he grinned before sitting up again and opening the lube. It wasn’t too cold when it came in contact with Seungjun’s rim but it still made him jump.<br/>Minkyun only cooed at that, using one hand to stretch Seungjun further while he ripped open the condom with his teeth and rolled it over his own hard-on.<br/>He pulled Seungjun close by his thighs, aligning his dick with the older's entrance. <br/>"W-wait," Seungjun muttered, holding Minkyun in place by his shoulders. <br/>Minkyun tilted his head slightly as if he was asking to know why the other suddenly wanted to slow down. "For what?" he wanted to know. <br/>"Just give me a minute…" <br/>"Why? You said you wanted me to fuck you, no?" <br/>"Yes, I know..."<br/>Minkyun decided to rile the older up a bit more, taking one of Seungjun’s nipples between his fingers, twisting it ever so slightly. By leaning forward, he also pressed his tip against Seungjun’s entrance.<br/>"Asshole," Seungjun got out under his breath. <br/>“It’s okay to cum. As I said, we have plenty of time” Minkyun cooed, leaning forward a bit more as Seungjun didn’t tense up even the slightest.<br/>A mewl left Seungjun’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around Minkyun’s shoulders and pulled him down.<br/>Minkyun pushed in about half when Seungjun’s grip tightened as he came between their bodies with a muffled moan.<br/>The younger couldn't help but smile, pressing a small peck on Seungjun's cheek. "Wasn't that bad now, was it?" he asked, slowly bottoming out while Seungjun clenched around him. <br/>Seungjun only whined, not finding any proper words as he looked down between their bodies, seeing the mess he made. <br/>Minkyun didn't wait for long before pulling out to the tip again and ramming in, drawing a loud moan out of Seungjun. <br/>"Do you want the others to hear you?" Minkyun teased as he repeatedly fucked into Seungjun, hitting his prostate every time, not even letting him answer vocally if it wasn't with moans.<br/>Even with biting down on Minkyun’s shoulder, Seungjun had a hard time keeping quiet, sensitive from his just recent high as well as the sudden speed and force everything went on. Easily, he also got hard again already, the collected pool of cum dripping down his sides and into Minkyun's bed with every thrust. <br/>Minkyun could feel the other tense under him with every stimulation, with every thrust Seungjun clenched around him even tighter. <br/>At some point, Seungjun's jaw went slack around Minkyun's shoulder and only silent moans and gasps escaped his mouth while he continued to find some kind of hold in the thin material of Minkyun's shirt, his nails boring through. <br/>Seungjun tried to somehow piece together a sentence but nothing than shortened versions of Minkyun's name, a few 'fuck's, some exclamations similar to that as well as a few whimpers. <br/>The younger lifted his head slightly, looking at Seungjun’s fucked out expression. Minkyun let his thumb run along Seungjun's lower lip before sticking it into his mouth. Without hesitation, Seungjun began sucking on the digit.<br/>“Look at you,” Minkyun cooed. “God, if the others could see you like this right now.”<br/>Seungjun only whined at that, trying not to bite down on Minkyun‘s thumb while the younger continued to fuck him.<br/>“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” <br/>The other managed to nod slightly before Minkyun retracted his finger and instead replaced his thumb with his tongue, locking their lips to a hot kiss again.<br/>Seungjun let his hands wander from Minkyun’s shoulders to his hair, grabbing the strands brutally and keeping Minkyun’s head in place.</p>
<p>Easily, Minkyun noticed when Seungjun was getting close to his high again, his whole body tensing up and his insides clenching around Minkyun’s pulsating dick.<br/>He also noticed how he was getting closer himself so his thrusts became more erratic and the kiss was getting less and less coordinated and was rather tongue and teeth with way too much saliva. But neither of them cared anymore, both wanting to find their release rather fast than not.<br/>The hand that was previously resting on Seungjun’s face wandered down the older’s body. Once Minkyun found his target, he wrapped his fingers around Seungjun red cock, jerking him off in a similar erratic rhythm as his thrusts.<br/>When they parted from the kiss again, Seungjun had his eyes rolled back and his mouth stayed open, letting out breathy moans.<br/>“God, fuck. I’m close,” Minkyun grunted, getting a small chuckle from Seungjun now as he tried to look at Minkyun properly. <br/>“Cum, then. I’m close too.” Seungjun’s grip in Minkyun’s hair got stronger again when the older fastened his pace one last time as he buried his face in the crook for Seungjun’s neck. He also fastened the movement of his hand, throwing Seungjun over the edge first, having him moan right into his ear as he arched his back.<br/>With the older’s second orgasm, he tightened around Minkyun even more than before, pulling him over the edge with him.<br/>Slower, but still as erratic as before, Minkyun fucked both of them through their orgasms before he collapsed on top of the older, both breathing heavily.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while, them regaining their breath before Minkyun slowly slipped out, taking off the condom and throwing it away.<br/>“Everything alright?” he wanted to know, looking down on the other, who was still slightly out of breath, getting a small nod.<br/>“Yeah but this definitely wasn’t what I expected this early in the morning,” he joked, making Minkyun laugh as well.<br/>“Sure, you came here with no reason,” Minkyun argued, rolling his eyes.<br/>“Well, I did have an intention by coming here. But you were almost still sleeping when I came here...”<br/>“Well, thank you for waking me up,” the younger grinned.</p>
<p>Carefully, Minkyun helped Seungjun sit up in the bed. “How about a hot shower?” he offered with a wide smile.<br/>“Sure,” Seungjun smiled back, letting Minkyun help him stand up.<br/>“Do you want to put on some clothes?” <br/>“Why? We all know how we look naked,” Seungjun laughed as he opened the door. “And I’m pretty sure, those who are awake heard up anyway… and those asleep got woken up by a great alarm clock.”</p>
<p>“Oh, totally great… Go and take a shower you two, it snowed and we planned on going outside as soon as you two finished,” another voice called from the other side of the dorm, easily recognisable as Hyojin’s.<br/>“It snowed?” Seungjun asked excitedly, almost tripping while slowly making his way to the bathroom with Minkyun.<br/>“Yes, now go or I’ll take both of you with us as is.”<br/>“Okay, okay. We’ll be ready in ten, no worries.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhhh, this mess is finally taking an end kgjhs<br/>I legit started this to have soft morning sex but it derailed so damn quickly lmao</p>
<p>Thanks to Fae for beating me through this and also always checking on it and catching mistakes :D</p>
<p>Happy holidays~</p>
<p>Phi<br/> <a href="https://twitter.com/Phi_JiJi">twt</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>